Spitfire Lives On!
by Full-blood
Summary: What if Wally didn't really die. What if Artemis, Wally, and Dick were lying to the new team about their past lives. What if they came from a place where they never die and they have lived for millions of years. What if they came from the super powered castle. I don't own young justice. Rated K for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis**  
_Come on Artemis hold it together. Wally isn't really dead, but why did he have to run slower. He's powerful enough to run faster than Flash and Impulse. Gods Wally why do you always have to be the hero. Now I can't see you..._  
"Artemis are alright?" M'gann asked. "This is the third time you've spaced out."  
"Yeah. I'm just thinking," I said.  
M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner looked at each other.  
"Come with us Artemis," Conner said.  
We got up and Kaldur turned to Barbra and said, "You are in charge until I return."  
Barbra nodded and continued typing on the computer.  
"Where are we going?" I asked knowing no matter how much I beg, not that I would beg, they won't tell me.  
"Somewhere," M'gann said smiling.  
_Why do I always have to be right? _They typed the coordinates into the zeta tubes and we stepped in and we were gone.  
We changed into our civies and went to a club. No not a club the club, club magic. The club that was tied to Wally, Dick, and my background.  
I walked in and I can tell you I was shocked.

**Barbra**  
"I called you all here to talk about the old team," I said to the rest of the Young justice team.  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.  
"They left and since I was left in charge I want to follow them," I said.  
"Why?" Tim asked.  
"Because they are acting more secretly," I answered.  
"And why would we do this?" Bart asked.  
"Because I will pay everyone in candy," I answered, "Now who is in?" Everyone raised their hands. "Okay get dressed in our civies and lets go."

**Artemis**  
When we walked into club Magic I saw Wally.  
Singing

'I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you'

on stage

'I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you'

to me

'Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you'

Wally started walking off the stage

'Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you'

Towards me

'I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you'

'Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without... you'

Wally reached me

'I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without... you'

He put his arm around my waist and as soon as he finished singing he kissed me. And then there was no one in the room but us.

**Barbra**  
We took the coordinates from the last zeta and followed Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann.  
When we all got to the destination we broke off into teams of two and followed where the old team had gone.  
We walked into the club and we saw Artemis kissing a guy in the middle of the club.  
Cassie gasped and I couldn't help but think the same thing. How could Artemis kiss a guy not even three days after Wally died.  
"You bitch," Karen shouted.  
Artemis turned around and that was when we saw who she was kissing. It was... Wally?  
"Hey guys did you miss me," Wally said.

**AN: Okay so I know it is really confusing and all but it is kinda my own universe. ****I will continue the story to explain if I get like ****five reviews****. So yeah review and I will explain ****if not this will stay a one shot then****. And the Super powered castle is this other story I am working on, but I haven't posted it yet and I will probably put it up sooner if this story is popular enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the other one, but I am afraid if I don't keep writing short bad chapters then I will have one really good long one and then just stop writing the story. So here you go.**

Last Time

"_You bitch," Karen shouted.__  
__Artemis turned around and that was when we saw who she was kissing. It was... Wally?__  
__"Hey guys did you miss me," Wally said._

**Wally West**

"How are you alive?" Cassie asked.

"I want to know why you were alive, but didn't tell us," La'gaan snarled

"Umm…," I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's better to explain at the mansion," Dick said walking up behind the new team.

"Yes let's go to the mansion," M'gann said in a sing-song voice.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on," Barbra said

I sighed and looked around the club. People were dancing around us not really paying attention to us, but of course they would we are just to use to the abnormal.

There was an awkward silence until Conner spoke up, "Trust me you want to find out at the mansion."

The younger team just stood there.

"Okay well you can stand there and we will go to the mansion," Artemis said and turned around to walk away. I threw my arm around her shoulder and whispered, "There's my little spitfire."

She glared at me and said, "If I weren't so happy to see you right now I'd smack you upside the head for calling me little." I can tell you I didn't push my luck.

**Tim Drake**

It was either follow them and find out what happened or stay behind to trudge back home. I think you can guess which choice we took.

I started walking with them and Barbra grabbed my arm, "What do you think you are doing?" She hissed.

"Finding out why they have been so secretive," I answered and kept walking.

Artemis and Wally lead us to the back of the club and through a door that said MEMBER'S ONLY in large print. We walked through to find a small sitting room with a book case. Conner walked up to it and grabbed what seemed to be a random book on the shelf. He pulled it and the room spun, literally. Once it stopped they went to the door we came in through and it was not the club.

"I don't think we're in the club any more Todo," I heard Jamie mumble in the back ground.

The room had two big high-tech tunnels on the one wall that didn't consist of computers. Kaldur walked up the computers and typed something in and then walked back to us and said, "Let us proceed."

Wally and Artemis lead us in still holding hands and off we went. When we got to 'the mansion' as they called it I could see why.

"Oh… my… god," Mal said in the back.

"Welcome to the mansion," Dick said a smug look on his face.

**Dick Grayson**

They are so not whelmed.

They stood their mouths agape at the sight of the mansion. I don't blame them this place is amazing.

It was a medieval castle that had been modernized with a village around it. Though most castles had moats and walls this one did not. After the village, however, it was rolling hills around it and beyond that a vast forest that seemed never ending.

Barbra was the first one to snap out of the amazingness of the mansion and turned to look at us.

"Now we are at the mansion," she said, "So talk." With that she plopped down on the ground to show us that she would not be budging until we told her everything.

Artemis tapped her chin and said, "Now where to start."

"May I suggest we start at the beginning," Wally said sitting down on the grass. I followed. We are going to be here for a while might as well get comfortable.

Artemis glared at Wally and Conner continued before Artemis could hit him, "Any way it started back thousands of years ago."

"How?" Virgil asked.

"Well you won't find out unless you shut up," Artemis said sitting down on Wally's lap. Those two need to get a room.

"As Conner was saying thousands of years ago the _higher powers _decided to create a people to save the world," Kaldur said by this time everyone had sat down.

"This 'army' per say was a group of people who were genetically altered. Giving them immense powers and they don't die unless in battle," I continued.

"We are those people," Artemis said gesturing to me, Wally, and her-self.

"To protect these people a mansion was created that would house all of their needs," Wally said. "This is that mansion."

**Barbra Gordon**

"How come I haven't heard about you?" Bart asked. "I mean being from the future and all."

"Same way no one has found out about us for the past millennium," M'gann said.

"Besides those we don't care if they find out," Conner added.

"So you are telling us an entire civilization has hidden from the world for thousands of years," Garfield said.

The old team looked at each other and Wally said, "Yeah basically."

"So how old are you?" La'gaan asked Wally, Artemis, and Dick while glaring at how close Conner and M'gann were sitting.

"Thousands of years," They all answered together.

There was a silence for what seemed forever until Artemis asked, "Any more questions?"

**AN: Sorry for ending it there, but I couldn't think of anything else and before I go on with the story should I introduce some of my own characters or if you want me to keep going with just the actual young justice characters as the main characters of the story. Yeah I need like 5 reviews to vote on whether I should bring in some of my own characters to be a main character of the story or not. And yes I had to put in a reference from **_**Wizard of Oz.**_


End file.
